What do you think about roleplay?
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: Teacher Hanji had the idea how to spice up her bedtime even more with her husband Levi. Simply excuse to write smut/go wild and use the joke in ch 123
1. Hanji Side

How did she end up in this kind of situation being tied up with her hands above her head against the hardboard of her bed, sweaty, dirty with her legs wide spread open, dripping between her legs and most of all being at the full mercy of her intruder, her own personal criminal.

Hanji Zoe knew exactly how because she was the one which had wanted it to be that way.

A few days ago Hanji Zoe, teacher for biology and chemistry at Sina high school proposed to her husband since about 6months now if he ever was thinking about role play before.

They were somewhere with no one else around, sitting under a tree in a secluded area while enjoying their lunch Levi had made for them in the morning or at least until a few moments ago. Now Levi the janitor at school and her husband was coughing having almost choked on his bite from his sandwich. Taking a long sip from his cup of tea he glared at the woman next to him.

"The hell shitty glasses!? We are in public, eating and you ask about this? Do I even dare to ask why?"

Hanji chuckled amused.

"It just popped into my mind because some students in my glass were seeming to have ideas. I convicated their phones after they were continued using it my glasses and saw they were watching porn on it, role play porn with some BDSM included."

"Who were those unfortunate brats to have being caught by you?"

"Jean and Reiner. Technically Bertolt too but he was just following his friend Reiner and not having any of this sort of thing on his phone. I checked."

Rolling his eyes Levi stared at his wife brown orbs and her shitty grin on her face knowing there has to be more to it.

"And why are you asking me about it? What are your planning in your head, darling?"

Ever since they were engaged Levi found his new habit to call her 'darling' if he was sarcastic and knew she was hiding something from him or was in for some trouble.

Even so it always got her cheeks a bit red hearing the words roll down his tongue. His wife, she wore a wedding ring on her finger and he on his. It still felt not real sometimes for her.

"I was thinking if you were interested to try it out ever? We have good bed activity and I love it don't get me wrong but I am... a little curious to experiment a bit..."

Her voice trailed off and Levi sighed, reaching over to ruffle her brown messy hair. Unable to look her directly into the eye he spoke.

"I don't mind trying it out if you truly want it so much. But we will name a date and time and no one does anything the other does not like and some safe word..."

Before he could even continue Hanji already threw herself at him and hugged him.

"I love you my little husband. How did I ever deserve you!"

Levi grunted while in a weak attempt trying to get her off him.

"Because you wouldn't be able to function without me properly. Now stop that and let me go."

Despite his complains Hanji knew better and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"You act like you were such a bad criminal still but in reality you are such a softy. Should I remind you the difference about how you are in our bed in the morning~? All clingy and wanting my body contact if possible the whole day."

At this she could swear she saw his cheeks flaming up red a little. If she weren't already married to him she would marry him all together now again. He was so cute at times and shy, unable to be honest with himself.

—

They had agreed on a day and roughly set a time too. After work somewhere at some time it would happen. Levi was supposed to be the dominant one and Hanji the submissive one. Levi didn't tell her what exactly he had planned out for her and what she was getting herself into but otherwise it would only kill the fun either way.

The brunette trusted him blindly and she knew he would never do anything to hurt her. In worst case they agreed on a safe word too 'tea' a word which was short and very out of context for sex. Both of them would instantly hear it and stop with whatever they were doing.

The whole drive home Hanji got giddy and excited. Being unaware what could happen any moment now or worst case hours later still was driving her mad. She could swear her panties were already now starting to get wet just from her lewd thoughts what could happen or what Levi probably never would do to her.

Existing her car and locking it she looked around. Her expression faltering as she didn't saw Levi's car in front of the house parking like usual. Was he not at home yet? Or was this all just a trick to make her think he was not here.

Unlocking the door to their little apartment the place was complete dark.

Seemed like Levi was truly not at home yet.

Her excitement lowered a little knowing she had to wait for him now.

Maybe she could take a shower before he arrives. Knowing him he would like it, having her all clean and freshly bathed.

Locking the door behind her and taking her shoes off and putting her bag away Hanji didn't notice the dark figure stepping out behind her from the shadows of the office room she just had past.

Suddenly two hands grabbed her from behind which caught her completely off guard. One placed over her mouth to prevent her from screaming while with the other was around her abdomen to prevent her from struggling.

Leaning over she could feel his hot breath against her right ear.

Her heart was pounding like crazy and Haji was unable to think straight, shaking in fear.

"It's no use to fight against it, Miss. You will come with me now willingly or I will have to use some force to make you. Nod if you understand."

Hanji nodded before the person she couldn't see already began dragging her backwards into the office room.

Even this room was pitch black besides the light from the window which was shinning inside from the street lanterns and the moon.

With a quick movement of hi arm the person threw all contents, documents, pens even the desk lamp onto the ground. Hanji flinched at the loud sound it made before he pushed her against the desk and made her bend over it.

Letting go of her mouth he used his hand to pin her down in place while his other already fumbled around with her skirt.

Hanji blushed madly as she felt his hands unceremisously pull her panties down and and lift her skirt up to reveal her private parts to him.

"W-wait not this-"

Her voice was turning quiet and into a whimper instead as she felt his fingers already rubbing over her vagina.

"I didn't even touch you yet and you are already soaked. You truly are a bad woman just like what I heard. A bad dirty woman that deserves a punishment."

Hanj whimpered and panted feeling him rub her folds and spread them open.

"I bet I could already push two fingers inside... don't you think so too?"

And just like that without having any time to answer even Hanji felt him push first one than another finger inside her.

His voice was deep and he was strong and he knew what he was doing, pushing his fingers in and out of her rapidly now while hitting all of Hanji's good spots.

Unable to control it Hanji couldn't help it but moan under this person's assault. Her walls were clenching around his fingers up and she couldn't feel herself cum soon.

The moment she came she let Levi's name slip her mouth.

A second later she heard the person 'tsk' familiarly while she still was busy coming down from her high.

But there wasn't much recovery time she had gottem from her bad man next to her.

Rustling sounds of a belt opening was all she could make out before she felt his hard erection press against her entrance. Shoving himself inside her, her brown eyes widened, feeling her walls spreading apart and welcome him all the way inside.

"Ahh.. ahh!"

Her moans filled the room along the slaps of his hard trusts repeatedly slapping skin against skin. Hard, fast and deep.

Reaching over with one hand he pushed her head up and put two of his fingers inside her mouth to silence her.

"Come again for me, shitty glasses." He whispered into her ear with his deep husky voice.

The words he choose gave him away but at the very moment both of them were not caring. Hanji came followed by her criminal filling her up with his seed until she was full.

Removing herself from the woman he lifted her up and placed her on the office chair close to them. Hanji didn't fought back, having not the strength yet back after the second orgasm.

Taking off her glasses the man placed them on the desk and with it taking away Hanji's eye sight. She tried to focus on the man in front of her but in the darkness this was easier said than done. He wore dark clothes, a suit? And a vest? A white shirt and a black tie. He even wore a black hat to match his outfit or wore it since he took the hat off now, revealing dark hair.

„You don't need them right now because you won't be able to see anything right now anyway" the black haired male said while fumbling around with his clothes.

Hanji heard buttons being opened and something being pulled off his neck.

"What?"

Getting closer the dark fabric which was the tie got put over Hanji's eyes and tied together behind her head. Now she was fully blind. As she tried to touch and pull it off the male grabbed both of her arms and stopped her in an instant.

"Oi, you want to get punished even more? Behave and I will be more gently, understand? Nod once if you do."

Hanji gulped and nodded once.

She couldn't see the smirk playing over his lips as he leaned down and pressed his lips hungrily on her mouth. He bite her bottom lip to force her mouth open and deepened the kiss in an instant.

Hanji shuddered, groaning inside his mouth. His hands grabbed her breasts hard through her blouse she was wearing.

After their lips parted a stand of salvia connected them.

"Don't move an inch or you will get hurt." He ordered her suddenly.

Confused was written on her face until she heard a pocket knife getting pulled open and she instantly gasped.

"Don't move." He ordered a second time in a commanding tone.

Seeing her nod, he went closer and she felt him cut her the buttons of her blouse open.

Revealing a red bra fitting to her red panties She still wore more or less.

"You don't need this anymore."

Feeling the cold knife close to her skin she hissed as he cut her bra from the middle, revealing her bare little breasts to the world. Her panties met the same fate, simply getting cut and removed.

However he let her skirt be and besides cutting them open he didn't bother to undress her more.

Closing the pocket knife again and putting it away Hanji felt his cold hands in an instant all over her body again. He grabbed her legs and spread them apart. Her office chair had two armrests, perfect to place on each side her legs onto and keep them spread open for her.

Hanji blushed madly, knowing how he could practically see anything from her like this.

"T-this is embarrassing.."

"Beautiful... stay like this. This is an order."

Sucking her breasts and with his mouth, biting down on her hard nipples while he again began caressed her wet folds.

He drove Hanji crazy, moaning Levi's name again and again.

Having toyed enough with her, he replaced his fingers again with his hard new erection, ramming into her until he came a second time into her, releasing his whole load into her satisfied.

It drove her so mad she slung her arms around his neck and clang the whole ride desperately at him, her nails digging painfully into his back because she sneaked them somehow under his shirt. She clawed and scratched at him as she moaned Levi's name loudly and he rode her orgasm out until she slumped back tiredly back into the chair.

Tired Hanji didn't care even as she got lifted up from him and carried somewhere else. She felt being placed onto soft mattress which were her and Levi's bed.

The person was caressing her face softly, removing some strands of brown hair out of her face.

"Good girl. Tired now darling?" The male asked suddenly in a very gentle voice.

And for a moment Hanji believed even it was over and the person would reveal his identity to her but oh how wrong she was.

Reaching for her blindfolds her hands got grabbed all of the sudden and pinned at each side of her body down onto the mattress.

"Who allowed you to take then off already? You were a bad woman, you sloppy dirty bitch. You can not take care of yourself can you? When was the last time you cut your nails? Way too long and now you scratched all over my back. This demands a punishment to make you remember to take better care of your body." Leaning closer he whispered into her right ear seductively. "I told you only good woman get me being gentle."

His voice made a chill run down her whole spin.

"But if you want to use your hands so eagerly I will fulfill your request."

Letting go of her hands, she felt him withdraw from her and soon after she heard something getting placed onto the bed next to her. A lid got opened and she could already guess what box he had in front of him.

"What are you doing...?"

"It's a surprise. I think we will use this."

Taking her hands he handed her something and smirked seeing her face turn red. What he gave her was out of her toy box... Levi and her were experimental and she had gotten for herself a few toys if she wanted some fun and Levi was not here... she still remembered Levi's face of confusion and shock as she requested to measure him because she wanted to make a custom product... a custom dildo in the same size as Levi's...

"Use it on yourself. I will just sit here and watch." He commanded.

Her mouth hung open for a good second but his tone was absolute. Because she didn't move at all she heard him click his tongue. Guiding her hands lower with her toy he forced her to press it against her entrance.

"Don't froze up in place. You know how to do it. You do it all the time yourself, right? Because you are such a perverted woman." He growled.

Blushing the brunette nodded.

And so she began pleasuring herself. Moving the toy in and out of her imaging if it was Levi himself. Panting she muttered Levi's name while the person observing her made sure she kept her legs spread open to give him a good view.

He felt himself got hard again and this gave him an idea.

Suddenly the dark haired male stopped her movement which surprised Hanji.

"W-what? Hah... did I do something wrong..?" She was close to come yet he stopped her movements.

"No, you did well but I want you to do something more for me, shitty glasses." He pressed his lips onto hers gently. " Get on all of your fours. But this little toy of yours will stay inside you."

Obeying his request she went on the position he requested her to go. Every movement shifted the toy inside her and made her inside tingle in pleasure.

"And now?" Hanji asked.

Kneeling down in front of her onto the bed he put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Take mine in your mouth and suck it."

After he said those words Hanji felt it already press against her lips and she instantly knew what he wanted from her.

Opening her mouth wide Hanji shallowed him whole. She groaned.

This last round was the most wildest for her or this punishment how it was called. Her gangster moved inside her mouth to please himself while she was supposed to reach below her and move the toy inside her to please herself.

The moment he came inside her mouth with a groan Hanji's eyes watered and she coughed. A few trusts later and a few rubs of Levi's finger's on her clitoris made her cum finally as well again and she just fell over onto the mattress exhausted.

Panting exhausted she groaned as the toy got removed from her insides. She was so overstimulated now and too exhausted to do anything anymore.

"Can I see again?"

Asking carefully after a while, she felt the tie getting removed from her eyes and soon after a pair of glasses getting handed to her. He flipped her around onto her stomach and smirked down at her.

"Here. Was this how you wanted it to have? This role play thing."

Chuckling Hanji looked up at him tiredly. Face to face with none other than her ex criminal and husband Levi Ackerman.

"You did great. For a short while I really didn't know if a real bad person got me or if it was you." She admitted before sighing in content. "But kiss me now. You were quite evil to me."

Obeying her request Levi leaned down and placed a kiss softly down on her swollen lips.

"You are crazy. Roleplaying is weird."

"But exciting too. You have talent. Considering your small criminal roots. And the clothes you are wearing are hot I must say, now that I can see them. Like a mobster."

Grabbing his uniform she pulled him back down on top of her and kissed him again.

Levi happily obliged and pinned her back down onto the bed below her.

"Another last round? Simple and gentle this time."

"No, there is no way I can survive another round. I am too tired and I have a complain!"

Raising one eyebrow at her Levi was confused.

"What did I do? Did I overdo it?"

Pouting Hanji pointed at her destroyed bra she was still wearing and her blouse.

"You know how expensive underwear is!? I liked this bra and panties because they were sexy and comfortable! And my blouse too!"

Rolling his eyes Levi silenced her with another kiss onto her lips.

"I will sew the buttons back onto your blouse and I will buy you new bras and underwear, ok? Even better as those as you are wearing now."

Her pouting soon formed into a small smile, showing she of course forgave him.

"Fine. But now I want you to clean me up and I want to sleep with you cuddling me." She ordered.

This was an order Levi obeyed without question, already disappearing into the bathroom.

After he was done and they both were under the blanket with Levi spooning Hanji closely to his chest he heard her suddenly speak again.

"Next time I will give you the role play game, ok? I could be a nurse or maybe a teacher since I am one?" Hanji chuckled.

"You are crazy."

"Even so you love me. And you had fun doing this to me. I know it."

Turning around she kissed him one last with all the love she had for him before burying herself into his chest.

This was woman was unbelievable and he didn't wanted to have it any other way.


	2. Levi Side

There was only one way for Hanji Zoe to be capable to do the same to Levi than he did to her about two weeks ago.  
It took her a good week to ponder over a plan and a strategy as well as for their time to match up to be both having enough time to do this.  
Tests were coming for Hanji to control which took a lot of time from her even after her teaching hours at school, not to forget to prepare each day for her next classes.  
It was a little exhausting but now finally the tests were all checked and handed back out to her unfortunate students which ended up with a bad grade because they weren't listening to her lectures properly which meant nothing could stop her from role playing with Levi again.  
Levi and her talked it over and decided that in one of the days this week it would happen. Not a certain day to have the excitement stay high Hanji said which Levi ended up agreeing on if it made her so happy. In the first place he was only getting along this because she so desperately wanted it.  
For the raven the sex they had was more than enough and satisfying as it is.

It was a Saturday morning as it happened. One moment Levi drank his from his morning tea while Hanji sat across from him , munching on her toast with jam on it and the next moment he felt weird, his vision turning blurry. Placing his tea cup down in time before everything turned completely black Levi slumped over the table and was completely out.

The next moment Levi opened his eyes he was looking up at the weird ceiling of his and Hanji's bedroom. He was lying in their bed. That damn Shitty woman of his. She put something in his tea! His beloved tea she tempered with!  
Trying to move and get up to search for her and give her a lecture he had to release he couldn't. His arms were restrained above his head against the bed frame. Gritting his teeth he pulled stronger from all directions but nothing. The handcuffs rattled but didn't budge even an inch.

"It's futile Levi. I got the extra robust ones to not break even if you pulled for hours at them. Only the key can open them. And the key is here safely secured around my neck."

The snickering voice made Levi's head snap to the side where Hanji was standing in all her demonic glory. She was leaning with her body against the wall, wearing nothing but a taunting black lace pair of underwear, followed by fitting black leather boots with garter belt. Around her neck was a silver necklace with the taunting silver key to free him from those annoying shackles hanging down from it.  
Her hair was still up in her usual ponytail and she kept her glasses on. Her lips were slightly red.. she had put on lip stick that is rare. She hated the idea of make up. Taking way too much time she always complained about, not that Levi minded it. She was beautiful just the way she is.  
He would lie however if her get up didn't make his heart pound in excitement and make his pants become a tad more tighter just from imaging what he could do with her.

"Hanji... is this your idea of role play?" He growled at her.

Watching her slowly make her way to him she climbed into bed and on top of him.  
Smirking she leaned over only to place her index finger over his lips to shh him.

"Like what you see? If you are a good boy I will give you more but if you don't..." her smile disappeared into a sad look. "... I will have no choice than besides to punish you which I really don't want to do. So do what I say so we will have no problems, okay my beloved Levi?"

Putting her hand under his chin Hanji made him look directly at her, a challenging look was into each other's eyes displayed.

"That depends what you will do to me shitty glasses."

Leaning over to his right side she whispered into his ear seducingly.  
"Only the best for you of course. But it is madam Hanji for you. Call me something else again and I will punish you, understood?"

Her hot breath was tickling his ear, making Levi click his tongue, the way her body moved over his lower regions didn't help either.

"Tch, yes Madam Hanji."

A huge grin was plastered on Hanji's face as these words had left his mouth. This was fun. She was all excited now.  
What should she do first？  
There were so many possibilities.  
Looking down at him from above as she sat on him she scanned his form, his face, combing his her fingers trough his black locks and down his right cheek.  
Levi was beautiful and she always ended up wondering how she deserved such a perfect person as him. He was staring up right at her with his piercing grey blueish eyes.  
Moving lower Hanji began unbuttoning his shirt. She wanted to see more of him, to feel more of his body. Maybe in the end she was more impatient than him, practically ripping his shirt open and to caress all over his glorious rock hard abs and woman would die for to have but they were all Hanji's. No one but her was allowed to replenish in this feeling she did.  
Leaning down she captured his lips with hers.  
The moment she pinched his nipples and having him gasp out of sudden surprise, she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth and a battle for domination began. Her tongue explored his mouth with the torturing twisting and pinching his hardening nipples gave her the advantage over him.  
Separating for air she licked her lips, amused to look down at his bewildered with a mix being annoyed expression.

"So cute..." she chuckled, not missing the slight change of his cheeks color even if just very little.

"Shut up."

At this Hanji frowned, moving closer to poke his nose accusingly.

"I will forbid such language. Seems like there is no choice but to get the toys out after all to teach you, bad little boy a lesson"

"Toys?" Raising one of his eyebrows he felt her shift on him and the weight of her body left his body. Turning his head over he observed her bending down and take out the toy box from under the bed. He instantly grit his teeth. "Hanji what toys are you planning to use? If you use one of yours I will be faster stopping this whole game than you think and the divorce papers will be on your desk. We talked about this that-"

"Calm down Levi. I know your limits. I won't violate your ass and put anything inside you . Even if logically speaking it would feel good because the prostate, hitting it correctly is like your G-spot which means-"

"Shut up Hanji. A no is a no."  
Interruption her explanation he gave her a dead serious expression. Alone the idea to put anything in this dirty place repelled him and made his skin crawl. He would never do it on her and she never on him this is what rule he set on as soon as Hanji wanted to try new positions out in bed after they were dating for a while.  
Even so her words made his nerves calm down a little. She said she would not overstep this boundary they had set in place even if she was in full control and he was glad for that.

Watching her more he saw she pulled out a blind fold and a ring? Since when does she have this?

"What's that?"

Holding the new object in her hand she went back to him onto the bed and grinned.

"This is to punish you. It is not violating your virgin ass don't worry. It's a cum ring. It will prevent you from cumming too fast and force you to endure it. See it like I will propose to your penis." She laughed at her own joke only have Levi roll his eyes.

"I know what a cum ring is. Fine." He sighed and gave her permission. "Anything is fine I guess as long as you stay away from my ass."

"That's my cute little clean freak boy." Before he could protest Hanji silenced him with her lips against his. He liked her kisses even if he still would prefer to be able to move, to be able to grab into her brown hair , into her ponytail and deepen the kiss even more. But he couldn't and the next moment he had opened his eyes because her kissing was over she was holding the blind fold over his face, already ready to put it on him any moment.

"Time to say bye bye to your eye sight. Preserve this view of me good into your brain because you won't be able to see it anymore now."

Clicking his tongue Levi let her put the blindfold on him. Now everything was pitch black for him and Hanji wearing this arousing outfit was out of his sight.

"Too tight? Cannot see anything anymore, right?"

Shaking his head Levi replied.

"Good."

And this was the last words he heard from her before Hanji went quiet, instead continuing to work on him.

Feeling her soft lips, her kissing it's way down his body, licking and sucking on his hardening nipples and than down his abs Levi shuddered.

Reaching his pants he heard and felt his belt getting opened and removed. His pants got pulled down and removed completely along with his underwear and shoes.  
This reminded him how he got even in his bed. She was just too strong... carrying him all the way to his bed. He felt embarrassed somewhat. This all was embarrassing. He couldn't do a thing and just got undressed without even seeing anything.  
What irritated him even more was her quietness.  
Hanji was usually very vocal during their act. Giggling, moaning, calling his name... or even just rambling about stuff until he told her to shut up and to concentrate. But never was she this silent... it gave him an uneasy feeling.  
The moment he felt hands start stroking his hardening length he hissed.  
The ring got put on soon after and he could feel how the harder he got how tighter it felt.  
From stroking, it changed to lips pressing a kiss at his tip followed by a wet tongue licking him slowly up and down.  
Engulfed by her whole mouth Levi let out a groan.  
Deeper and deeper he felt her taking him in her mouth sucking him literally dry. And here he was unable to cum feeling more and more like bursting the longer this continued.  
And all the while all he could hear was his own breathing and sucking sounds from her mouth and his length all the way inside her.  
Seeing her not at all made Levi's mind wander to something he wanted to forget since long but probably never would be able to as long as he lived.  
But being at someone's mercy like this and not even allowed to come when he wanted to even if his body arched for release... it just made him think back... think about his mother... even if just for a moment.  
He didn't know how much time had past and but it had gotten extremely painful as suddenly he felt the tight pressure disappear and in an instant he released his whole load with relived shudder. He was panting strongly, trying to come down from his painful orgasm. Her mouth had disappeared he thought but not even a minute later after his release hands were stroking him strongly again, a mouth sucking again on him.

"Shit... Hanji.."

No reply. He yanked at his chains but no chance to get away from her. Again he felt her sucking on him and taking his new hardening length into her mouth. He was already sensitive from his first orgasm and now her warmth wet mouth was torturing him in a sweet torture again.

"H-Hanji...? Hey...?"

Nothing, no giggle, no short reaction of his name getting called by her name, just him getting sucked dry until he came a second time in such a short while.

This was weird. And again his mind wandered off to his mother.. and her past... they weren't rich... his mother earned money in the end to come by due to payments for sexual services... she prostituted herself for their sake.  
He remembered those days vividly.. he would get send to his room when his mother had a customer. He was never supposed to see them or hear any of it. But at some point he learned about it as he became older. His mother hated it but she played a strong facade for him. Getting hit by them, getting used like a toy and never did they use her name if calling her only slut or other horrible names.

His mind came back from his deep thoughts of his mother's past as he felt his again hard length entering her and her weight pressed on his whole body. She was tight and usually he loved it whenever Hanji was riding the shit outta him. Her hair moving wildly while her body went up and down on him, her brown orbs shining behind her classes all lovingly and sexy.  
However now all he saw was darkness. Hands moved over his face and kissed his neck until he was sure there was a mark left on him.  
His heartbeat quickened, gritting his teeth he just couldn't enjoy it. Pulling at his restrains again, he began to panic for some reason as he noticed he just couldn't escape or change this uncomfortable situation he was in.  
Hanji's body continued to move on him and she was panting feeling getting closer to her own orgasm. Until felt good for her until she heard a quiet whimper and with a hoarse voice she heard the word muttered out that made her snap out of anything in an instant she was doing.

Her brown eyes snapped open wide, stopping in her tracks and looking at his face. There was no way she had mistaken to hear him utter the safe word just now.

"L-levi!? What happened!?" Panicked Hanji looked at him more closely and only now saw he was clearly tensed up, breathing roughly and uneven in a very quick manner. This wasn't out of pleasure more like if he was in a panic attack.

His lack of reply only worried herself even more. Pulling the blindfold of his eyes their eyes met again after a long while. Levi was startled almost at first even of the sudden eye sight he regained again and to look at what he wanted to see the most as well. Worried brown eyes stared down at him, touching his cheeks with her hands she leaned down. Her thumbs caressed his cheeks, calling out his name again softly and worried.

"Hey.. hey... look at me. It's ok. Take some deep breaths. What's wrong Levi? Did I do something wrong...?"

Levi choked down a relieved sob.  
"Hands... release them.."

"Ahh right! Just a second!"

In a hurry Hanji took her necklace off her neck and opened his handcuffs for him. The moment his hands were free Hanji was embraced strongly, his whole face and body was buried against her own, his hands tightly taking a strong hold around her slim waist.

"Levi?"

Confused Hanji sank back onto the bed and embraced him back. She was stroking through his black raven hair softly while she was still extremely worried over him.

His breathing was still uneven and fast but it slowly became better she noted.  
Because Levi seemed to still unable to give her any reply she decided to do something which might calm him down.  
Humming a soft tune what came to her mind Hanji placed a soft kiss on top of his forehead while her fingers continued to caress through his black hair lovingly.

It took a long time of nothing besides Hanji's humming filling the room until Levi was all calm again. His breathing became even again and he let out a long sigh before opening his mouth to talk to her finally, feeling ready to talk to her.  
His face was still buried in her chest however, his grip tight around her waist.

"I'm sorry... I remembered some unpleasant memories from the past... about my mother..."

Confused Hanji stopped in her movements even if just for a movement until she continued stroking his hair.

"Your mother...? You want to talk about it?"

Levi was quiet for a moment until he continued.

"You know we were poor... my mother earned some extra money for us for selling her body... I don't know... why.. seeing nothing.. unable to be in control... and you were so unusual quiet... I got remembered how these bastards touched her... " he mumbled against her soft skin.

Hearing this Hanji's expression softened. So this is why...

"Oh Levi... if I would have known I would have not suggested this kind of thing, idiot."  
Pulling herself a little away from him Hanji made him look up at her and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
"You short idiot. I was thinking you preferred me being quiet because usually you complain I ramble too much but it seems like this is all you want in the end."

Levi groaned, closing his eyes as she kissed his eyelids, than her lips moved to his forehead, his nose, his cheek until she was back to his lips smiling warmly down at him. His cheek got a little red from her actions yet he didn't stopped her at all.

"I didn't-"

Another kiss to his lips to shut him up.

"Shhh let's try this again. I love you Levi..."  
His embarrassed expression was making her heart flutter and she just kissed more of his body, down to his chin and to his neck. "Your voice... your body.. your big heart I love all of it..."

"Hanji... don't..."

She chuckled. "Don't want my short cutie?"

He grit his teeth looking at her directly now. "Don't call me cutie."

Levi tried to be intimidating but of course it had no effect on Hanji.  
Sitting up she reached behind herself and removed the bra from her body.  
"Touch me as much as you want. Be in full control." Taking his hands she placed them on her naked breasts.

This was more to Levi's liking. In a swift movement he switched their positions. Now he was on top of her while Hanji pulled him closer to herself. She opened her legs, inviting him to be one with her.

"Levi... come here... put it in.."

"Shit... damn it Hanji..."  
Arms around him, legs crossed around his waist Hanji welcomed him deep inside her while Levi kissed her deeply. His hips began rocking inside her. In control. His pace with his woman below him. His eyes able to see her expressions she made and those warm brown eyes looking at him full of love and longing.

Hanji moaned his name sweetly over and over just how he loved it. They were slowly moving, taking their time this time.  
They came together. Levi letting her name slip from his mouth while Hanji called his.

Collapsing next to her Levi felt tired out. He came more than her and his panic attack from earlier tired him out.  
Hanji was the first moving again, pulling his back against her chest, spooning him with her long body. One of her long legs were placed over his legs, her chests tightly pressed against his back while her hands were caressing his abs. Leaning over Hanji placed a kiss on his cheek and his neck followed to his shoulder plate.

"I love you so much... never forget that... ever.. okay Levi? Feeling better now?" She whispered.

Levi sighed and turned with his head enough over to capture her lips with his.

"Stop worrying. I am fine now. But tired. Let the love of your life sleep.."  
Hanji could hear him yawn but suddenly he shifted and turned around to face her. "Let me sleep like this... I want to hear your heartbeat..."

Hanji blushed and smiled down at him now because Levi was again nestling himself to his most comfortable position. His face buried in her small chest. Just like a baby. But Hanji decided to not say anything right now. Embracing him back she caressed him again, her fingers treating through his hair just like before.

"Anything else you want me to do...?"

She felt his lips press against her chest shortly. "... do that humming shit again..."

"Sure."  
Continuing what she was doing she began humming the same tune as before after she had pulled the covers over each other and turned the lights off.

Hanji watched over him until he fell asleep into a peaceful slumber.

Levi felt a very nostalgic feeling again.. a memory of his mother again appearing in his dreams but this time it was him as child, resting his little head on his mother's lap while she was moving her fingers through his black locks and humming a lullaby to him.  
A peaceful memory of what he once called home as his mother was still alive. As peaceful as now he was at home at his most treasured place to be... his new home.


End file.
